


come live in my world

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's jongdae's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come live in my world

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between the Lightning and the Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955379) by [91daesmods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/91daesmods/pseuds/91daesmods), [tixing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tixing/pseuds/tixing). 



“tell me why we let you convince us that this was a good idea, again?”

jongdae spins around and grins at his boyfriends, rocking himself back and forth on his the heels and toes of his feet. “because,” jongdae says, with all the wisdom in the world. “i let you drag me out the house to run at the crack ass of dawn in the morning. now it’s your turn to join me.”

yixing eyes what’s behind jongdae with distaste, but junmyeon looks pretty intrigued. jongdae’s already excited, his eyes bright with it. while normally, yixing would take any chance to look at jongdae’s body, honed from hours at the gym together, this is not something he can say he particularly likes.

swimming.

jongdae’s already wearing only his swimming trunks, stretching to get the kinks out of his muscles and to make sure that they won’t cramp up in the water. yixing eyes his boyfriend until junmyeon nudges him in the side. “we’re here to swim,” he teases. “as per his highness’ request. not to ogle him.”

yixing sticks his tongue out at junmyeon in the perfect display of maturity and starts to peel his shirt off. junmyeon’s already tugging his pants off, working on stretching his muscles the way jongdae’s doing.

really, yixing can’t be blamed for ogling. he really can’t.

jongdae finishes his stretching and goes to drench himself under the shower. yixing makes a strangled noise as he watches the water cascade down jongdae’s body, his eyes riveted to his boyfriend’s form. he jerks in surprise when junmyeon wraps his arms around him from the back, grinning almost lecherously. “not the best place to get aroused, xing,” he advises, patting yixing gently on the thigh. “try to control yourself.”

scrunching his face up at his boyfriend, yixing pulls junmyeon over to the showers too, getting themselves wet in preparation to enter the pool. jongdae watches them, his eyes running up and down their bodies appraisingly. it’s not like he doesn’t know what they look like - in fact, he knows what they look like entirely unclothed - but this was another thing altogether.

jongdae hums appreciatively, and yixing swats at him, junmyeon helping him by flicking water at him - which, considering jongdae was already wet, was entirely useless, but jongdae keeps quiet. he wants them to enjoy themselves, after all.

“come on, slowpokes,” jongdae whines, snapping his goggles onto his head. he stamps his feet cutely, much like a child, and his two boyfriends laugh, but concede. they walk to the edge of the pool, yixing and junmyeon gingerly lowering themselves into it. jongdae doesn’t, and they both raise their eyebrows at him.

jongdae grins, and he walks over to the platform. pulling his goggles down over his eyes, he arches back to stretch his back muscles one last time before he flings himself off of the platform in a perfect arc, body entering the water in one swift motion.

junmyeon gapes. yixing blinks.

they watch, both shivering subconsciously from the cold of the water but riveted to the way jongdae’s body moves, his arms slicing beautifully through the water, his body slim and lithe and so aerodynamic it’s almost as though he’s gliding effortlessly.

jongdae makes a turn, kicking away from the wall and making his way back towards them. his biceps are tight, muscles straining with how much strength jongdae is using, and pretty soon, he’s right back where he started. the moment his palm touches the wall, he makes another turn, as though to kick away from his boyfriends, but stands up and faces them, grinning widely as he pulls his goggles away from his face.

“why,” yixing demands to know. “have you never shown me this before?”

jongdae grins innocently at yixing - a grin that is far, far from innocent, as the both of them know - and shrugs. “you know that i used to swim in high school.”

“well, yes,” yixing admits to that knowledge. he’s seen pictures of jongdae in his high school swim team, courtesy of mama kim, some photo albums that jongdae keeps at the apartment, and their mutual - but jongdae’s best - friend, byun baekhyun, who’d been on the team with jongdae and was prone to sending yixing embarrassing pictures of jongdae occasionally. “but why have i never seen you actually swim?”

before jongdae can reply, junmyeon squints at him. “how did you lose all of your stamina, if you were in the swim team?”

jongdae pouts at junmyeon, but doesn’t actually answer him. yixing mouths a _bad life choices_ at junmyeon in his stead that has jongdae whining at him, as he’s prone to, but yixing just grins unrepentantly even as jongdae starts hitting at his arm.

“come on,” jongdae urges. “you two monsters have made me run up a monster hill, now it’s my turn to get the both of you out of your comfort zone.”

“we still have better stamina than you do,” junmyeon teases, moving away when jongdae makes to whine even louder at him. “come on, then, show us what to do.”

 

* * *

 

 

jongdae looks at the prone forms of junmyeon and yixing on junmyeon’s bed and thinks he’s done a good job. while he had been the one to collapse in a sweaty pile when they were running, now it’s their turn, albeit being fresh from the shower.

“now you two know how i feel,” jongdae grins, smug. he sits at the foot of the bed, watching the two of them groan about how they were aching in places they didn’t know they could ache.

junmyeon makes a rather pathetic attempt at trying to hit jongdae, but his arm lands back onto his body as his muscles shriek in protest at the action. jongdae giggles, making his way between them and curling up like a kitten. they turn, their arms flailing uselessly, but jongdae grabs their arms and pulls them around him, and onto each other’s hips, so that jongdae’s cocooned by their warmth.

“brat,” junmyeon says, but there’s no bite to his voice. if anything, it sounds indulgent. the point is further proven when junmyeon shuffles closer, nuzzling into the side of jongdae’s neck.

“such a brat,” yixing reiterates, but he too, cuddles into jongdae and kisses jongdae’s cheek. “why do we put up with you?”

jongdae grins, wide and happy. “because you love me.”

yixing laughs, as does junmyeon, but neither of them deny it, because, well, it’s true. they manage to squirm more into jongdae, until he’s not so much cocooned as he is sandwiched between them, but it’s not like jongdae _minds_. in fact, he’s much warmer, like this.

junmyeon says something, his voice muffled by the way his lips are pressed to jongdae’s shoulder. yixing grunts in question, and junmyeon pulls away from jongdae’s skin. “i should buy a new house.”

jongdae blinks, turning to look at junmyeon. “what’s wrong with this one?”

“i want a pool,” junmyeon informs matter of factly. “a private one. so i can watch you swim in it. and then maybe take you in it.”

jongdae makes a face, then swats at junmyeon. “no,” he shoots down junmyeon’s idea. “do you know how painful it would be for me? besides,” jongdae reminds. “this house is how we met.”

despite pouting for having his idea been shot down, junmyeon brightens up at that. “yeah,” he acquiescences.

“and how do you feel about this, yixing?” jongdae asks, turning around so that they can get yixing’s opinion, only to find him asleep, snuffling softly.

they both blink. once, twice, and then they giggle.

“you tired him out,” junmyeon says, eyes fond as he reaches out to trace yixing’s jawline with one knuckle. “our adorable yixing.”

“yeah,” jongdae agrees, smiling as he brings yixing closer to him, if possible. his own eyes droop as well, and he quickly surrenders to the call of darkness and comfort.

“hey, junmyeon?” he manages to get out as his eyes slide close.

“mm?”

“rent a villa.”

the last thing jongdae hears as he slips into sleep is the gently snuffling of yixing in one ear and the soft laughter of junmyeon in another.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments either here or on [LJ](http://91daes.livejournal.com/8495.html%20) to support the author!


End file.
